Saved By The Fallen
by DemonicxHanyou
Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are best friends. They go to a 'Saved By The Fallen' concert where the band members are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Shippo. What could possibly happen?
1. Going To The Concert

Saved By the Fallen

Chapter 1

The Concert

Kagome Higurashi drove down the road driving to her favorite bands concert with her two best friends Sango Tayijia and Rin Chimayo. Listing to her new Cd as she went. She couldn't wait to see 'Saved by the Fallen' live.

It took a while to convince her mom to let her go but her mom had finally given in after she cleaned the whole house. (I did that once and it didn't work.)

She had gotten the tickets from Rin her father surprised her with them and also three backstage pases. Pulling in the parking lot she jumped out of her car and fixed her clothes.

She had on black boots that came up to her knees, as short black and purple skirt and a black shirt that said 'Rule number one…' one the front and one the back it said 'I break the rules'. Her hair was laid down on her back.

Rin had Tight black pants with chains and zippers all over with a balck shirt with the bands name on it. She had on her black and blue skater shoes with her hair in the side ponytail.

Sango had on a short skirt that was black and red with a black shirt that had they bands name written in red. With her hair up in a high ponytail and boots that came up to her knees.

After making sure they looked good she walked up into the stadium. Quickly finding thier seats they sat down as more people were filling in. Sitting patiently until the concert started.

As the curtain raised they stood up and cheered as the band started to play.

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home

I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace

Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own

Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home

Screaming and cheering as the band finished their first song. She got a good look at the band member since she was close to the stage.

The lead singer 'Inuyasha Takahashi', her in point of view the hottest person in the band. He was a half demon and the only one in the band. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He had two white puppy ears on the top of his head.

The lead guitar player his best friend 'Miroku Monk'. Miroku was human but he was very skilled in guitar. Miroku had black hair in a short ponytail. And he had deep violet eyes

The bass guitar player Shippo Kitsune was Full demon. He was a about a year younger then everyone else. He had shaggy red hair and emerald green eyes.

The drummer and they back up singer was Inuyashas older half brother. His name was Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was full demon and had the same silver hair as Inuyasha but longer. He also had Inuyasha golden eyes. But Sesshomaru had maroon marking across his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on hid forehead.

As the band got ready for the next song Sango Kagome and Rin once again got into a fight about which one wasn't the hottest.

Kagome: I think Inuyasha I s the hottest

Sango: No Miroku is the hottest

Rin: Well you have it wrong Sesshomaru is the hottest

Most of the conversation wa like that until the heard the next song start up. With Inuyasha singing the lyrics once again.

_Your bottles' almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for_

You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over

I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for

You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over

And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over

And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over

A the song ended they started another.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Screaming and cheering they heard the next song start.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

As the concert went one The girls couldn't wait to get to go back stage and meet the band face to face.


	2. Going Back Stage And More

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Ive been at my dads who lives a while away form me. I live in Maryland he lives in Michigan. It's a nine hour car ride. But anyway if figured I might try to give you some chapters!

Kagome, Sango and Rin couldnt wait to get abck stage. No one else was in line so they figured that everyone else was already inside. They stood at the door while the guard checked their passes. As they were let through they only saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me?" Saind Kagome. Inuyasha turned around to see the girls. Inuyashas eyes almost poped out as he saw the girls but his eyes stayed on one... Kagome.

"Oh Hey, you must be the three people weve been waiting to see." Said Miroku. Yes Im Kagome Higurashi and these are my best freinds Sango Tayijia and Rin Chimayo." said Kagome pointing to who she was talking to.

Inuyasha spoke up "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, this is my half brother Sesshomaru, and these two are our friends Miroku Monk and Shippo Kitsune."

Inuysha smiled at kagome and she blushed. "Soooo... What do you girls want to do?" asked Inuyasha as he giuded Kagome to a couch and sat next to her. Kagome blushed and replied "I don't really care you you?" she asked her friends.

Her two friends shook their heads and Inuyasha suggested "Well how bout we get out of this place there is nothing to do here... We could go to a club if you wanted."

Kagomes jaw dropped "You mean you would go to a club with us?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Sure as hell why not" Miroku went up to Sango "Well if we go to a club mind being my dance partner?" Sango almost fainted and blushed nodding her head.

"Well then its settled. We are going to a club. Come on kagome." Inuyasha grabbed for Kagomes hand with out noticing what he was doing and when everyone looked at them they both turned away and blushed.

"Come on guys we can take the limo and come bakc for your car later." said Inuyasha breaking the strange silence. Everyone left the room and went out the back door through the crowd and into the limo.

The ride to the club was some what quiet just the few comment s on how good the band did at the concerts and thank yous from the guys from being commented.

As the limo came to a stop everybody climbed out and Sango, Rin, and Kagome when Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, Miroku grabbed Sango and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and went to the front of the line.

The bouncer qiuckly reconized them and let them in. Kagome tensed as they went in to the club. Kagome not knowing what to do just let Inuyasha guide her through the club.

Kagome was so nervous she was in a club with the Inuyasha Takahashi and the night was young. What could be better. Well she is going to find out.


	3. In The Club

Saved By The Fallen

Chapter 3

In The Club

Inuyasha pulled Kagome through the crowd and towards the V.I.P rooms. As they made it over the were let in as the recoonized Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Shippo. They all sat donw while they ordered drinks.

Soon after the drinks came. Shippo had already left looking to dance with someone which left Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru. "So do you want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked Rin annd Miroku asked Sango at the same time. The girls laughed and nodded their heads following the guys out of the room.

"So? This is what its like to be rich and famous?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome as she spoke. "Well not really tonight is a party night. We usally have to be in by a certain time so the manager dont yell at us." stated Inuyasha.

"But I heard all those stories about the parties that you go to and 'things' end up happening" Kagome contodictied. Inuaysha laughed "Those are lies Kagome life as we all know is to boring so they think its fun to mess with us for entertainment. But enough of this lets go dance"

Inuyasha extended his arm holding out his hand for her. Kagome smiled and took his hand "Yea lets go dance." she said. INuyasha led her out of the room and on to the dance floor.

Kagome shiver as Inuysaha placed her back to his chest and grabbed her hips and started moving to the music. Kagome squecked but then got into the music swaying aginst Iuyasha.

As a new song came on Inuyasha pressed his hips to Kagomes andstarted to grind against her. Kagome smiled and turned in his arms grabbing him around the reck and started to slowly grind back.

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, _

_move it slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, _

_move it slow motion for me_

_Uh I like it like that she working that back _

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, _

_slow motion for me_

_Move it slow motion for me_

_Uh I like it like that she working that back _

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, _

_slow motion for me_

_Move it slow motion for me_

Inuyashas 'excitment' started to grow as he felt Kagome hot breathe on his neck. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Kagome what are you doing to me?" He thrust his hips towards hers and moaned into her ear.

_I'm a dick thrower_

_Her neck and her back hurting_

_Cut her I'll have you like a brand new version_

_I'ts like when you get used of it then you start serving_

_Hope up on top and start jicky-jicky-jicky jerking_

_Slow down for me you moving to fast_

_My fingers keep slipping I'm trying to grip that ass_

_Keep being hard headed and Ima make you get of me_

_Got human up the skys but my face is a doggy_

_If you loving my bark let me bury my bone_

_I got 4 or 5 bad merry bitches at home_

_One of my bitches feel in love with that outside dick_

_that outside dick keep them hoes sick_

Kagome thrust her hips towards his like he done her and felt him moan into her neck. Kagome started to grind against him even slower which caused Inuyasha to start panting. Kagome pilled back and pulled him from the dance floor.

Kagome pulled him to thier V.I.P room and walked in. Pushing Inuyasha in and locking the door behind her she smiled at him. Inuyasha had the loook of lust in his eyes. Inuyasha stepped up to Kagome and grabbed her by the hips and dragged her to the couch.

Inuyasha sat down and pulled her on top of him so that she has straddling him. Kagome started to grind against him and attacked his neck with her mouth. Kagome left a trail of open mouth kisses from his neck to his jaw and nibbled on his jaw.

Inuyasha groaned and pulled her lips up to his and kissed her. Kagome maoned as she felt his shove his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Kagome pulled down her skirt and panties while Inuaysah pulled down his pants and boxers.

Inuyasha pulled her back down and grinded he hips against his feeling the wetness run along his member and moaned. Kagome raised her above his member and slammed down on it causeing him to maon out ehr name.

Inuyashas hands flew to her hips helping er pump onto him. Inuaysha met her thurst for thrust. "Ka...go...me... go...ing...to...cum...please " he moaned out. Kagome slammed down on him one last time causing him to cum inside of her. "KAGOME!" he screamed as he came. Kagome kept on pumping tring to get here own release. A few seconds later she came screaming his name too "INUYASHA!".

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there panting as they came down from their climax high. "That was great... God Kagome..." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her softly. Inuyash pulled out of her softly and puled his boxers and pants abck up zipping and buttening then when he was sone.

Kagome got off the couch in search for her skirt and panties. Finding them she slipped them on and walked over to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry I... we shouldnt have done that." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled him to her. "No Kagome look at me. Ever since i met you I thought you were totally sexy and over the little time that ive known you I have grown to have feelings for you.. What I guess I'm trying to say is... I like you Kagome I like you alot and Im hoping... that you will go out on a ... date with me while Im here for three months."

Kagome smiled and leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I like you too Inuyasha and I wouldnt wwant to nstay away from and yes I willl o on a date with you."

A nbanging was heard on the door and Inuyasha ran over to open it. Sesshomaru came in "Its getting late everyone ready to go?" Inuyasha a Kagome smiled and nodded there heads. They all walked out to the limo and they got in.

Kagome got in and sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

When they got back to the parkinglot the girls got in their car while the boys stayed in the limo. But Kagome and Inuyasha stayed outside talking. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and let Kagome Kagome put her things in while he put his in her cell phone. When they were done the handed their cell phones back.

Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her lightly. "I'll call you later" Kagome kissed him back. "Yea I'll be waitng." Inuyasha kissed her hard and fast groaning as his tongue ran against hers. Inuyasha pulled back and poped his head in the girls car saying bye to them. Kagome climbed in and waved bye to him. Inuyasha pulled back and got into the limo and both cars pulled out.


	4. Car Ride Home And A Little More

Saved By The Fallen

Chapter 4

Car Ride Home And A Little More

Kagome was sitting in the car letting Sango drive. "sooo... Whats up with you and Inuyasha?" ask Rin who was sitting in the back. Kagmome smiled but said nothing.

Rin nudged Kagome "Come on Kaggs spill" Kagome slimed even brighter. "Well long story short we were dancing and lets just say he got a little excited and we back back to the V.I.P room and we had... sex and then we decided that we would start... dating."

Rin and Sango looked at her "SANGO LOOK AT THE ROAD!" screamed Kagome. "You guys had sex?" yelled Rin. Kagome blushed and nodded. "So how was it?" Sango asked "Kagome looked at her her face blood red. "Well?" asked Rin

Kagome smiled "It was great. He is so big. He was huge. I cant wait to see him again. I like him so much. I... I think I love him." "love him LOVE YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A COUPLE HOURS" rin screamed.

"Well you know what people say love at first sight." Kagome smiled and difted off to sleep. When Kagome woke up they were not far from her house so she decided to stay awake. When they go to her house they pulled onto the street and let her out.

She walked and got into her house. She walked up the steps to her room. As she set her things down she heard her cell phone go off. Opening it without looking at the caller ID she answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Kag" She heard a mans vioce. She smiled "Hey Inu whats up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk... I miss you." She could hear him say. "oh I miss you too Inu I wish you were here with me" she frowned. "I wish I were there too but I cant be But I can see you tomorrow." Kagome smiled as she heard him say that "Sure that would be great." Kagome flooped down on her bed and listened to him talk. "Kagome I wish I was there with you I need you so bad." He wispered huskly.

Kagome moaned feeling a wave of pleasure run through her. Inuyasha heard her maon and his member stood erect "goods kagome just you moaning gets me hard. Kagome I have to have you. Even though I really cant I need you. Kagome have you... ever... touched yourslef?"

"No but... there is a first time for everything isnt there?" she asked as she slipped her hand down her skirt adnrubbed her hand against her clit moaning. Inuyashas eyes shot open as he slid his hand down his pants and rubbed his member through his boxers. "God... Kagome"

Inuyasha unzipped his pants and shoved the down to his ankles and shoved his boxers down next. Kagomes bottem half was already naked and was rubbing he clit. She moaned again as she slid one finger nto her opening.

Pumping the finger in and out she added another going faster "In...u...yash...a" she noaned out his name. She raised her hips and thrusted in time with her fingers.

Inuyashas hand was fisted around his erection and was punping "Gods... Kagome...Dont stop." Inuyasha pumped faster and kagomes breathing got faster showing she was closer to completion. Inuyasha stated panting and as he heard Kagome yell his name he released.

Inuyasha felt his cum come out in spurts and land on his thighs hands and bed. Inuyasha moaned Kagomes name darkly and he raised his fingers to his lips and suckled off the cum.

Inuyasha and Kagome was apnting trying to catch their breath as the come down from cloud nine. Inuaysha was the first to speak "Kagome?" "Yea?" she answered still panting. "That was great I wish I could hold you right now." "I know I wish you were here next to me" Kagome said sleepy.

Inuyasha chuckled "I'll let you sleep I'll call you in the morning to talk about our plans," "MmmmmHmmm" Mumbled Kagome "Bye Love talk to you in the morning" "Yyea talk to you in the morning" she said no comprohending what he said.

With that they hung up and Kagome fell instantly to sleep dreaming about what the next day could bring.


End file.
